


One of my finest friends

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	One of my finest friends

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Většina dnů v táboře byla jen o zabíjení nudy. Té příšerně příšerné nudné nudy. Kolikrát z nedostatku nápadů na činnost dělali i věci, které by je za přítomnosti zdravého rozumu asi nenapadly. Jako například vynést všechny lavičky z jídelny, provést několik telefonátů a nechat si armádou spojených států doručit pravou zvěřinu. Bylo s podivem, že se jim to povedlo, ale stačilo, aby Klinger předvedl své handlířské umění, no a následující večer se linula celým táborem líbezná vůně.

 

Příjemně teplé počasí zapříčilo i fakt, že se před Bažinou nacházela dvě křesla určená k opalování, jež ale perfektně posloužila i člověku, který chtěl setrvat venku, leč trochu stranou většiny opičáků, rozebírajících baseball a jiná přízemní témata.

 

"Charlesi," ozvalo se nebezpečně blízko sedícího majora, který vzápětí dal sbohem svému soukromí, jelikož si druhé křeslo přivlastnil očividně dobře naladěný Pierce. Oči mu zářily stejně jako úsměv, a přestože se Charlesovi příliš nelíbilo, že jej bude oblažovat svou přítomností, pozvedl koutek úst. Přeci jen jej jaksi vnitřně těšilo, že častokrát na hranici šílenství se potácející chirurg vypadal opravdu spokojeně a v rámci možností klidně.

 

"Trhá mi to srdce, Pierci, ale musím uznat, že to maso bylo vynikající," přiměl se říci něco hezkého, než Pierce pronese nějakou kravinu a jejich rozhovor se sníží ke vzájemnému urážení toho druhého. Ačkoliv… Oceňoval kapitánovu nápaditost v tomto oboru, hádka s ním nikdy nudná nebyla.

 

"Oh, děkuji, Charlesi, zrovna od tebe si komplimentu velmi vážím," ušklíbl se Pierce, nicméně z jeho tváře nedokázal major vyčíst, zda si z něj tropí legraci nebo to myslí vážně. Vzápětí se totiž jeho škleb změnil v prostý úsměv, a pokud to mohl posoudit, jeho pohled zjihnul, když se zadíval na osazenstvo tábora, jak sedí u stolů, popř. na lavičkách… Charlesovi mimoděk zbrázdil obličej mučednický výraz, jelikož zaznamenal přítomnost rozladěné kytary, na kterou nějaký neumětel drnkal hospodskou odrhovačku.

 

"Chybí ti Hunnicat, nemám pravdu?" otázal se možná až moc rýpavým tónem, ale nestyděl se. Kdykoliv byli jeden bez druhého, vypadali jako ztracená štěňata… bylo to komické a jaksi roztomilé zároveň.

 

Nedal ovšem Piercovi možnost opovědět z očí do očí, neboť se natáhl za sebe a uchopil láhev vína. Původně měl v úmyslu si ji vypít sám, ale když už za ním Pierce přišel, když už se dnes choval poměrně snesitelně… Položil na stůl i sklenice, a byť mu srdce krvácelo, že musí tak drahé víno nalít do něčeho tak… ošklivého… byl nakonec i rád, že se může podělit. Pierce sice kvalitu vína ocenit nedokázal, přátelské gesto ale ano, tím si byl Charles jist.

 

"Nevěděl jsem, že máš v seznamu svých výstavních vlastností i štědrost," poznamenal Pierce a zvědavě k rudému nápoji čichal a vzápětí se napil. Chutnalo mu. Vlastně více než to, víno bylo výborné. Pomalu si je vychutnával, dával si načas, který potřeboval, aby si ujasnil, jestli... jestli má být k Charlesovi upřímný.

 

Po očku se na něj podíval, tvářil se spokojeně, možná ale trochu znuděně. Že by mu vážně trochu nostalgické konverzace nevadila? Možná…

 

"Chybí není přesně to, nač myslím," odhodlal se říci tiše, když sklenici odkládal na stůl.

 

"Co prosím?" ujelo Charlesovi překvapeně. Jednak jej zaskočila ta upřímnost v Piercově hlase, a pak také, že vůbec s ním chce o něčem takovém mluvit. Nicméně se nebránil… Kapitán už mu dal několikrát najevo, že jej považuje za přítele, takže by se takto k němu měl i chovat, že ano.

 

"Co jsi slyšel o tom, jak se sem dostal BJ?"

 

"Takřka nic, nedá se říci, že by mě to zajímalo," vyjádřil se Winchester, ironie čišící z Piercova výrazu jej ale donutila dodat: "Ale prosím, pokračuj."

 

Černovlasý muž mu věnoval trochu skeptický pohled, Charles se na něj ovšem upřeně díval a čekal, co mu řekne, takže tedy znovu promluvil.

 

"Vystřídal Johna McIntyrea, Trappera. Skvělý kluk… Frank proti nám neměl šanci, a když byl na naší straně ještě Henry, tak z toho šílel," usadila se nostalgie v Piercových očích, hleděl kamsi do dálky. "Nevím, jak bych to tady bez něj zvládl."

To si dokázal major poměrně jasně představit, Pierce na lidech kolem sebe visel, potřeboval společnost, pozornost, blízkost…

 

"Co se stalo?"

 

Kapitán sebou trochu škubnul a zadíval se na majora, jako by zapomněl, že tam je. Vzpomínal na svého přítele, na to, jak společně Franka trápili, jak bojovali proti jeho posedlostí předpisy, proti jeho blbosti… Zastesklo se mu.

 

"Dostal rozkaz," pokračoval jako by namáhavě. "Musel urychleně odletět do států, jenže právě ve chvíli, kdy jsem1 byl na dovolené v Tokiu. Snažili se mě s Radarem sehnat, ale prostě se jim to nepodařilo. Když jsem se vrátil do tábora, tak jsem se ještě ani nevyrovnal s Henryho smrtí a ztratil jsem dalšího přítele. Vzal jsem si s sebou Radara a džípem jsme jeli na letiště do Kimpa. Chtěl jsem Trappera ještě jednou vidět a rozloučit se."

 

Náhle se díval Charlesovi přímo do očí. Bylo mu smutno z toho vzpomínání a majorův výraz mu moc nepřidal. Možná by býval byl i raději za lhostejnost, ale v jeho modrých očích se zračilo pochopení a zvláštní jemnost. V takových momentech jej napadalo, jak strašně moc se Charles liší od Franka a jak strašně moc je rád, že jej vystřídal.

 

"Nestihl jsi to," dokončil vyprávění Charles, jemuž to z Hawkeyeho mlčení došlo.

 

"O deset minut," procedil skrze zuby, jak se jím prohnala vlna vzteku. "Mizerných deset minut."

 

Winchester slyšel tu trpkost v kapitánově hlasu a přemýšlel, jestli má něco říct nebo být potichu.

 

"Proto jsem vždycky nejistý, když tady BJ není. Nechtěl bych, aby si musel projít tím, čím já, kdybych náhodou dostal rozkaz," odpověděl dodatečně Pierce na Charlesovu otázku, jestli mu Hunnicat chybí.

 

"Rozumím," řekl Charles a myslel to vážně. Z toho, co slyšel, si dokázal představit, jak se Pierce cítí. Nebránil by se, kdyby tímto jejich rozhovor skončil, a víno dopili v tichosti, na druhou stranu bylo osvěžující poznávat tu vážnější stránku věčně šaškujícího kapitána. Mluvil tak tiše, rozumně…

 

"Ale Trapper měl alespoň to štěstí, že se dostal domů zdravý. Relativně," ozval se Peirce po chvíli znovu a opět se napil vína, sklenici si však tentokrát nechal v ruce, díval se do ni, jako by z ní chtěl věštit budoucnost, rozhodl se ale nadále mluvit o minulosti.

 

Nevěděl, proč má najednou potřebu to Charlesovi povědět, vlastně si absolutně nedokázal představit, jak by spolu on a Henry komunikovali… Ne, ta myšlenka byla ve vší úctě k Henrymu absurdní.

 

"Relativně?" zareagoval Winchester na neurčitou informaci o Trapperovu návratu domů.

 

"Žaludeční vředy," pousmál se při vzpomínce na to, jak si mysleli, že s tím jeho přítele pošlou domů, vzápětí se dokonce začal zubit: "Bylo by fajn mít Trapa zpátky, ale možná bych mnohem raději stal svědkem setkání tebe a Franka Burnse."

 

Jak tak Charles pozoroval to veselí, jež z Pierceových rtů přešlo i do modrých očí, musel se také pousmát. Nebyl sice moudrý z toho příjemného pocitu, jenž se mu šířil nitrem při pohledu na druhého muže, jak se na něj dívá, upřímný a otevřený.

 

"Dělali jsme mu hrozné věci… Ale ani jedné nelituju."

 

"S jeho odchodem jste ale ztratili důležitý zdroj obveselení… Byť primitivního."

 

Pierce vypadal, že poznámku neslyšel, opět měl nepřítomný výraz a zíral před sebe, náhle se ale zvedl a odložil sklenici.

"Chci si protáhnout nohy, přidáš se?"

 

Ne, že by se majorovi zrovna chtělo, nicméně se mu zdálo, že Pierce mu chce něco sdělit stranou náhodných okolojdoucích. Přikývnul, rovněž se postavil a nechal kapitána, aby udával směr jejich chůze.

 

V rámci poměrně důvěrné atmosféry se rozhodl na Pierce nijak nenaléhat, mlčky šli několik minut skoro až za tábor. Netušil, co má druhý muž na srdci, ale pochyboval, že kvůli tomu bylo nutné až takové cestování, ale budiž…

 

Hawkeye se přesvědčil, že jsou na sto procent z doslechu, otočil se k Charlesovi a… uvědomil si, že mu nadále věnuje svou cennou pozornost, netváří se znuděně, snad možná i zvědavě. Čeká jen na to, co mu sám řekne. Zajímal se o něj.

"Záleží mi na tobě," vypadlo z něj, aniž by věděl, jestli to vážně chtěl říct.

 

Winchester si zase nebyl jistý, jestli dobře slyšel, ale Pierce se tvářil vážně. Bylo to zvláštní, nestávalo se mu často, aby měl kolem sebe lidi, kteří jej měli rádi. Co více, kteří jej považovali za přítele.

 

Nevěděl, co má říci, proto jen kývnul, oči upřené do Piercových… Cítil z nich až příliš mnoho emocí, které neuměl vstřebat. Proč se na něj kapitán tak díval? Snad proto se uchýlil zpět ke staré známé aroganci.

 

"Pierci, to jsi mě dotáhl kus za tábor, abys mi řekl tohle?"

 

Hawkeye zavrtěl hlavou, šel sem s úplně jinou myšlenkou, kterou chtěl Charlesovi předat, dostal se k ní ale až nyní.

"Nejspíše jsi při svém vysoko nad námi se tyčícímu sebevědomí ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, že navzdory tvé pompéznosti a snobství jsme byli a hádám, že pořád jsme, vděční, že jsi tady," podařilo se Piercovi zabalit do urážek to podstatné.

 

"Frank naprosto selhával jako chirurg… to zaprvé."

 

"A za druhé?" pobídnul jej Charles po chvíli mlčení.

 

"Za druhé…" přinutil se Hawkeye znovu pohlédnout majorovi do tváře. Kde se v něm brala ta upřímnost, ta odvaha… Už nějakou dobu to chtěl Charlesovi říct, jenže čekal na správný moment, obával, že se mu major ego vysměje, ale teď… Teď nebo nikdy. "On na rozdíl od tebe selhával i jako člověk, Charlesi."

 

A stačilo by mu, kdyby Winchester zareagoval vlažně, třeba jen kývnutím, ani ve snu by jej nenapadlo, že mu povede Charlese dojmout. Nekladl si to za cíl, prostě mu jen chtěl sdělit, jak jej vnímá. Rozhodně nečekal lesknoucí se oči a váhavý, nejistý úsměv, který v něm probudil natolik příjemný pocit, až ho to zaskočilo.

 

Ještě více jej překvapilo, že měl nutkání… velice silné nutkání… jež pod vlivem emocí nemohl potlačit. Náhle měl ruce kolem Charlese a objímal jej stejně silně jako druhý muž jeho.

 

Když jejich rozhovor dnes načínal, netušil, kam jej zavede, ale byl sakra rád, že si k Charlesovi sedl. Protože jinak by přišel o ten moment, kdy se mu srdce rozbušilo jako splašené jen z toho, že ucítil prsty ve svých vlasech, jak jej něžně hladí…


End file.
